Data networks are known from the prior art. Cable-based data networks according to the prior art are frequently based on the Ethernet standard. Furthermore, it is known in the prior art that the preamble “industrial Ethernet” refers to the use of Ethernet data networks for networking devices in industrial manufacturing and automation technology. Such data networks may e.g. be based on the EtherCAT standard according to IEC standard “IEC 61158.”
Data networks consist of a plurality of interlinked network subscribers. In this context, the network subscribers may e.g. be arranged in a ring or line topology. In such data networks, data packets are guided through all network subscribers of the data network. A full cycle of a data packet via all network subscribers of the data network requires a cycle time. The passage times required for the wheeling of a data packet through the individual network subscribers form an essential part of that cycle time. Said passage times essentially contribute to limiting the minimum achievable passage times.